Sohrem
Millennia ago, seven children wandered about the world, destroying everything. Nothing was spared, no stone left standing. Roi and his companions named them Sohrem, meaning "Hollow Wrath", saying that "it seemed to fit." The Sohrem rejected all attempts at negotiations and "simply crushed everything in its path as if it were a duty." Roi tried to learn about them but could not learn much from the dead bodies left behind, but he did learn something: :One thing was for certain- they were all real children before they turned. Not happy children, I should add, all carrying burdens that no children that age should have to bear. Exceptionally strong spirits all seven—none of them buckling under the weight. One was a Hunter of all things. Before Roi and his companions sealed them, the Sohrem of Alex and Ronee promised him that it was not over. Eron broke the seal and released the force behind the Sohrem which sought new hosts. Eron sealed a few of them into hosts with family, so hostages could be used to control them. Roi believes that the host can control the Sohrem, but the Sohrem can overpower the host if the host is unwilling to obey them. The Sohrem inside Marina seems to remember Roi and is hiding its presence from even his best spells. It also views Daemon as a threat, saying that it needed to hide from him because he dangerous, probably because Daemon is a Hunter. The Sohrem and their hosts are also the only ones who can remember those who fell into Erin's trap. Because other people do not remember the victims, the Sohrem's hosts oftentimes pretend as though they do not remember people like Sarah Treveney, like Ronee Leiburne did when Alex asked her. Characteristics #They have to be burdened to the point that children shouldn't bear #Despite their burdens, they do not buckle under the weight #A common trait in hosts is that they have curses or conditions on them It should be noted that the first two characteristics may not necessarily apply to the hosts in question, and just the Sohrem themselves. Members There are seven known Sohrem. Alex Treveney, Marina Zaikina, and Ronee Leiburne are the currently-known Sohrem hosts. The four remaining Sohrem appeared in the fourth volume, but they weren't shown explicitly or named. ;Alex Treveney :Alex is a Sohrem because of a curse laid upon her by her late friend's mother - her hair has been turned white, and she can no longer state that she loves anyone or anything, or the curse will severely harm or completely destroy them. ;Marina Zaikina :Marina is a Sohrem due arguably to the fact that she has visions, a condition which, as stated by Gray, can lead to insanity. ;Ronee Leiburne :Ronee is a Sohrem due to a severe bloodline condition - if her sister, Rochelle Leiburne, cries, Ronee will feel pain so great that she can die from it. ;Unnamed Female Sohrem :She is one of the four remaining Sohrem that joined Alex, Marina, and Ronee during the destruction of New York City, and the only one of the other four that showed her face. Since she appeared in Roi's flashbacks and had a brief speaking part, the Sohrem she hosts can be ''assumed ''to be the leader figure of the Sohrem. Category:Terminology Category:Organizations